


Spark

by orphan_account



Series: Napoleon Complex [4]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Smut, stupid lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vanessa and Brooke have only been dating for a couple of months. And for now, their relationship is their little secret, safe and untouchable, only for them. But for how long will that last?





	Spark

**Author's Note:**

> So i wrote this on the train because I was bored out of my mind. Just to be clear, it takes place at the beginning of their relationship, when they've been dating for just a couple of months. So these fics are obviously not in chronological order:)

“Oh fuck- that’s it, I’m tappin’ out!…” Brooke laughed breathlessly, throwing her head back as Vanessa continued her thorough exploration between her legs, her mouth firmly working as Brooke turned into putty in her hands. Sweat rolling down her chest as Vanessa’s short hair tickled her inner thighs, making her giggle as the brunette placed little licks and kisses all around her sensitive spots. Feeling Brooke’s trembling thighs closing in on her.

“Ness, god-…too much Baby, way too much-”

Vanessa smirked as Brooke tried to reach for her with grabby hands, grinning up at her as her head finally emerged from between her legs, smiling at the completely blissed out expression on Brooke’s face. Her beauty in that moment completely captivating Vanessa.

‘But you taste so damn good-” She teased, pouting as she pressed exploring kisses to the inside of Brooke’s inner thigh, seemingly not in the mood to pull away just get. The blonde still slightly shaking from the overstimulation as Vanessa touched her.

“Shit-, you’ll be the death of me if you carry on like that” Brooke groaned dreamily, finally mustering up the strength to stop giving into her addictive touch, and instead pulling Vanessa up by her shoulders.

Vanessa smiled as she plopped down next to her on the bed, taking pride in the ruined state she had left the blonde in. Messy fucked out hair, red lip stick smeared all over her face, and love bites plastered all over her upper body. Her skin red from exertion as she struggled to catch her breath, wiping away the sweat collecting at her hairline with her eyes still closed.

To be completely honest, she herself probably didn’t look any better, as the intense session had left her just as blown away. Both enjoying the fuzzy state they were in, tangling themselves in the sheets as they basked in the afterglow.

After taking a few peaceful moments to catch her breath, Brooke rolled over, her usual cocky smile replaced by another one, softer and slightly more spaced-out than usual as she lazily pressed kisses into the crook of Vanessa’s neck, making the brunette purr at the feeling of soft cherry lips marking her skin.

“You’re a sin, you know that right?” She laughed, burying her hand in Brooke’s hair.

“Fuck yeah, I do”

_Brooke still vividly remembers how the night had begun. Spotting Vanessa from across the banquet hall as she sipped on fancy champagne, laughing away with her friends as they flirted with their respective partners next to them. _

_They had both been surrounded by an extensive entourage, yet no one had seemingly noticed the feeling of anticipation hanging in the air. The promise of something more as the two women continued to eye each other up from opposite sides of the room. Playin_ _’ their dirty little game out in the open where anyone could watch. It was tantalizing, the excitement of the slight tease making it all the more better._

_Sure, a charity event might not have been the best place to test the limits, and Brooke_ _’s pretty sure she would have felt guilty if it wasn_ _’t for the overly generous donation she had already made to the foundation earlier that night. Still, she simply couldn_ _’t ignore Vanessa, not when she looked as exquisitely good in her white blazer and matching trousers as she did right now. A stark difference from the usual sweatshirt and basketball shorts that already made her look absolutely sinful._

_The upper buttons had been left open, making sure that a generous amount of skin was on show, Brooke getting a good glance of the sizeable tattoo on her upper chest in the process, making her mouth water at the sight of it. Vanessa_ _’s nonchalant stance only further fuelling the hunger growing deep in her belly. The bitch was doing it on purpose, she just knew it. And it only increased the feeling of her entire body burning up, like it always did when she saw her._

_The instantaneous spark between them had always been as vibrant as a burning fire._

“If only Scarlet knew, that bitch would have a damn field day”

The comment only made Vanessa snort, her grin growing wider as she turned over, sliding her arm over Brooke’s waist as she pulled her girl closer. Their legs tangling together in a twisted dance, kissing the top of Brooke’s nose as the blonde hummed in contentment.

“Tell me about it, Yvie would never let me live it down”

_“Vanessa, this is Brooke Lynn, the friend I told you about_ _” Scarlet said, practically bouncing on the balls off her feet out of excitement as she walked over with the tall blonde by her side. Brooke_ _’s gorgeous face frustratingly unreadable, the tall woman exuding confidence just by her powerful stance. Elegantly extending her right hand out to Vanessa, eyeing up the brunette just a bit too long for a regular acquaintance. _

_Not that anyone noticed._

_Vanessa stared at the hand for a quick second, before slowly moving to shake it, taking notice of the silver bracelet delicately dangling around Brooke_ _’s wrist. It was gorgeous, and pretty damn pricey. Of course it was, she was the one who had gifted it to her, after all._

_“We_ _’ve met_ _” The words glided off of Brooke_ _’s tongue smoothly, her eyes resting on Vanessa as she confidently shook her hand, a light smirk resting on her face. Vanessa had to swallow, struggling to tear her eyes away from the goddess in front of her, before looking to her right to see Yvie giving Silky and A_ _’keria a sneaky look, reminding them of the way Brooke had completely blown Vanessa off months ago. _

_Or so they thought._

Honestly, it was Scarlett’s and Yvie’s own fault for playing matchmaker.

Yvie had been talking Vanessa’s head off about Brooke Lynn, one of Scarlets best friends. Brooke wasn’t just well-known in the modelling industry, no, she was simply the biggest name in fashion. The Canadian beauty had made a huge name for herself, appearing on the cover of every renowned fashion magazine over the past few years. Every brand was vying to work with her, practically throwing themselves in front of her feet so to speak. So of course, Vanessa had heard about her, Brooke Lynn Hytes was a person who was pretty hard to miss.

From the start, Yvie had been convinced that it had been a match made in heaven, but Vanessa herself had been more than sceptical.

Sure, if she believed Yvie, Brooke was exactly her type: Tall, feminine, blonde… just overall unbelievably gorgeous with an amazing personality to boot. But, Vanessa hadn’t been interested, too focussed on her up and coming career to even consider an attempt at a real love life. No matter how pretty Brooke Lynn was, she wasn’t about to let herself get distracted by her, no matter how tempting it might seem.

Scarlet had done the exact same thing, going on and on about the new player on Yvie’s team, who also happened to be exactly Brooke Lynn’s type. She had talked about all of her best assets, trying to sell her to Brooke as if she was talking about a new Gucci purse. But to her disdain, Brooke just simply hadn’t been interested, informing Scarlet that she felt fine by herself, enjoying her independence more than anything.

That was, until they both met at that fated party.

Vanessa had felt absolutely thrown, every possible feeling and emotion rushing through her mind. Lust, adoration, giddy excitement, hopefulness. She knew that she needed to talk to her, to get to know her. The feeling had been unlike any other feeling she had ever felt before, and she desperately needed to explore it.

She had initially played it off like she had only been interested in getting the blonde bombshell into her bed, not about to admit to Yvie that she had been painfully right about her and Brooke being a perfect fit romantically. She had puffed up her chest, and waltzed over to her, her friends laughing in the background, making fun of her hopeless attempt at flirtation, while Yvie had tried to warn her, telling her that Brooke Lynn just simply wasn’t that kind of woman, and that Vanjie would surely fail. After realising that Vanessa wasn’t going to back down, she had just settled for laughing over her hopeless attempt with the rest of friends.

Yet, once again, Yvie had been absolutely right.

The tall Amazonian woman had turned the star player of their team into a babbling mess. Making her fumble over her words as her legs shook at the sight of her. The initial rejection hurting like a bitch, leaving her with more than just a bruised ego. She had been so damn disappointed.

So when a few months later, the tables finally turned and Brooke started giving her the time of day , the both of them quickly fell into a steady rhythm of spending nearly every waking moment together, much to Vanessa’s delight. The love she felt for Brooke was unlike anything she had ever felt before, and she knew the other woman felt it too. She could see it in the way her face lit up whenever she saw Vanessa, in the way her smile softened just a bit more when they were together, and how she finally seemed to let her guard down when it was just the two of them.

But there was one problem, and that was their pride. Brooke and Vanessa were both very different people, but if there was one thing they had in common, it was that they were both incredibly stubborn. And admitting they had been wrong all along wasn’t something they were looking forward to. They just simply didn’t want to give Yvie and Scarlet the pleasure of knowing their gut feeling had been right, even though it was absolutely true.

So, as a result, they had been sneaking around like two naughty children hiding a secret from their parents.

Even after a few weeks of dating, when that feeling of silly puppy love turned into something much bigger and much scarier, they had still been too scared to admit that whatever it was they were feeling was so very real. Fearing that someone else knowing might burst their perfect little bubble of bliss that they so desperately wanted to cling to for a little while longer.

So that’s how their little game started.

“Well, we’re not about to give them that satisfaction, are we?” Brooke raised her eyebrow, pulling Vanessa in for another lazy kiss, tangling their feet under the covers as she pulled her closer. The shorter woman feeling her heart beat just a bit faster as the blonde pulled her closer.

“Hell no, we aren’t”

_As soon as the doors closed, Brooke had Vanessa pressed up against the doors of the elevator, laughing at the surprised gasp that escaped the brunette_ _’s mouth as she was roughly grabbed by the top of her jacket. The both of them had never been more grateful for the fact that Vanessa_ _’s hotel was right across from the event venue._

_Brooke dominated the kiss, letting her hands pull and manipulate Vanessa_ _’s body, greedy hands feeling her up under her expensive blazer. The shorter woman putting up a good fight, but ultimately giving in as she got lost in the passionate frenzy, tangling her hands in the locks of blonde hair. Her body on fire as she finally let her hands roam all over Brooke_ _’s body. Claiming every bit of her body as her own as she let her hands run up the slit in Brooke_ _’s dress, causing shivers to run up her spine._

Brooke’s manicured fingers were stroking her down her spine, the pink tips just stopping at her lower back, before slowly dragging them back up. The naughty glint in her eyes telling Vanessa she knew exactly what effect she was having on the shorter woman.

Vanessa grabbed her hand, turning them over so that she was laying on top of her, her hands entangled with Brooke’s placed right next to her head as the blonde looked at her with something that could only be described as pure glee in her eyes.

She had Vanessa right in the palm of her hand, and she exactly how to play her like a fiddle.

She was lucky Vanessa didn’t mind in the slightest.

_“Oh god-oh fuck, Vanessa!_ _” Brooke_ _’s sparkly gold was bunched up around her waist, not even having taken the time to pull the flimsy fabric off her body. Her head thrown back as Vanessa greedily pumped two fingers into her, her other hand firmly holding onto her waist from behind as she struggled to hold Brooke up in front of the giant mirror._

_The alcohol in their bellies only added to the blissfully hazy daze they were both in. High on adrenaline as they got lost in the sensation. Love drunk was the best way to describe it. Brooke drippin_ _’ all over Vanessa_ _’s fingers as she groaned, moving her hips to the frantic rhythm as Vanessa bit into her exposed neck, her firm grip on her body the only thing that was keeping her standing._

_“So pretty, god- so pretty_ _” Vanessa muttered._

“You always playin’ it so dirty, you little minx. One second you’re tellin’ me to stop, and the next you’re trying to seduce me…such a bad girl” Vanessa taunted jokingly, kissing up the side of her neck as Brooke giggled, trying to evoke a reaction, which she knew she was going to get either way.

“Don’t act like you don’t love it” Brooke playfully mused, her lips pursed in a confident smirk as she allowed her girlfriend’s hands to roam all over her body. Her eyes shining up at her naughtily as she looked her right into her eyes.

“Daddy”

_“Fuck, fuck- oh_ _”_

_Her fingers were tangled in the blonde_ _’s hair, pulling rougher than she initially intended as her fingertips pressed harshly against her skull. Everything was overly-sensitive, her nerves on fire as Brooke continued to work her over at a ruthless pace. The hard press of the wall against her back the only thing keeping her grounded, as she grew more disoriented by the second._

_The sight of Brooke_ _’s face between her legs was too much, nearly making her lose control on the spot. Her thighs clenched, trapping Brooke_ _’s face right where she wanted her as the blonde dug her sharp manicured fingers right into her sensitive flesh. Not batting an eye as Vanessa babbled, letting her know every single one of her desires, her body twisting and turning, not knowing if she wanted Brooke to stop or to tell her to never let go._

_She felt like she was floating as her descent into extasy continued. It was only when she dared to look down, and saw Brooke staring right up at her, that she let out a scream._

Vanessa threw her head back at the filthy words, laughing as Brooke winked at her.

“You are the worst, you know that right?” She chuckled as Brooke snuggled into her side, laughing along as she entangled her fingers with Vanessa’s. It was frightening how natural this all felt after just a few months of dating. How badly they already needed each other. The constant pull to each other only increasing every single day.

Luckily, they were both equally as addicted.

That’s when the banging on the door stunned them out of their daze.

“Vanjie!”

Oh dear lord, no.

“Shit, that’s Silk!”

Their eyes met in a panicked frenzy, pupils blown wide as they looked at the other person for an answer on what to do. Only just now taking in the dishevelled state of the room, and how fucking screwed they both were, making them freeze for just a second.

Vanessa turned to look at Brooke, her face beet red and her eyes wide.

“Hide-“

If looks could kill, Vanessa would have already been six feet under by now.

“You’re not serious?!”

“What you want me to do?! You really think she’s going to leave if I tell her to?” Vanessa whisper yelled, hurriedly scrambling to get up as the banging on the door continued. She ran up to throw the pillow back onto the bed, hurriedly gathering all of her clothing in a desperate attempt to get dressed before Silky would unavoidably break down the door.

“For fucks’ sake” Brooke muttered under her breath, snatching her gold dress up from the ground before crawling on the floor to get to her bra that had fallen under the bed. Both frantically rushing to make the room look at least semi presentable, even though that would be practically impossible at this point.

“Vanessa Mateo, I’m givin’ you three fucking seconds to open up up this door before I do!”

The sound of Silky’s voice immediately made them stop in their tracks, Vanessa looking over at Brooke who had hurriedly put on Vanessa’s sweatshirt and boy shorts as a way to at least cover up in some manner. Vanessa gave her an indecipherable look before starting to shove Brooke towards the huge closet at the right side of the hotel room, deciding to ignore the pointed look she got from her lover as she urged her to hurry up.

“The closet, really? You couldn’t come up with something more original?” Brooke hissed.

The apologetic look that appeared on Vanessa’s face almost made the entire situation feel even more comically absurd.

Brooke just sighed, before finally giving in.

“You’re lucky I love you” she mumbled grumpily, before crouching down and stepping into the closet.

_I love you_. It wasn’t the first time Vanessa had heard those words leave Brooke’s mouth, but they still evoked the same reaction they did when Brooke first spoke them. And if it wasn’t for the akward position they were both in, she would have been smiling from ear to ear.

“I know, I really am” She said with a gentle smile on her lips which Brooke softly returned, the reaction so genuine that it made Vanessa’s whole body tingle, before she finally moved to carefully close the closet door.

Turning around, she took a deep breath before heading towards the hotel room door, opening it to whatever disaster was hiding behind it.

“When did you decide that now is the time to pull a disappearing act on us?!”

Silky didn’t even take the time to finish her sentence before bursting inside, practically pushing Vanessa aside as she made her way into the room, an apologetic Yvie following in tow, the taller woman closing the door behind her to avoid any passers-by hearing Silky’s rant.

“I didn’t, I told A’keria I was tired. And it’s true, I’m bloody exhausted” It wasn’t a good lie, not at all, but she figured her manager was going to see through her act anyways, Silky a no-bullshit kinda woman, so there really wasn’t a lot more that could be done at this point.

“Don’t lie you idiot, we asked her, and she didn’t know where your stupid ass was at either”

It seemed like Silky’s eyes were burning right through her, sensing that Vanessa wasn’t giving her the full truth. The other woman unfortunately knew her well enough to pick up on the nervous energy coming from her, as she raised an eyebrow.

“Well, excuse me, I didn’t realise I had to come ask for your permission to leave” Vanessa tried to sound casual, nonchalantly plopping down on the edge of the bed as she looked at her friends who were looking at her like she had just gone crazy.

“Well you better drag your ass back to that party a.s.a.p. You know how embarrassing it was to have to tell the team’s main investor that our captain made a run for it without talking to him first?!”

Oh shit.

Well, in her defense, she had been kind off preoccupied.

Damn you, Brooke Lynn.

“Oh fuck- shit- Silk I’m so sorry! I forgot all about that, just gimme a second to get dressed-” Vanessa practically ran towards her red jacket hanging over the edge of the chair, trying to avoid Silky’s burning gaze as she moved quickly, eager to finally usher them out of her room without any damage being done.

“Jesus Vanj, you’ve only been here for less than a day and your room has already been turned into a war zone” Yvie noted. And it was only in that moment that Vanessa noticed her friend’s wandering eyes looking around the messy room as she moved closer towards the direction of the closet.

“W-why don’t the two off you head back to the party? I’ll just come in a sec!” Vanessa tried her best forced smile, trying to get their attention back on her so that they wouldn’t start snooping around, knowing that that wouldn’t end pretty. Her own eyes scanning the room in a paranoid frenzy.

The teasing glint in Yvie’s eyes didn’t escape her.

“Vanj, why you acting so paranoid all of a sudden? Did meeting Brooke Lynn earlier this night really catch you off guard that much? You kno-“

“I’m not interested in Brooke.” 

The words came out too quickly, too defensively to be true. And they both knew it, the smirk on yvie’s face told her that much.

“Brooke? On a nickname basis already, aren’t you Vanj?” The taller woman said, moving closer to her with a smirk on her face.

“She’s not my type”

That was quite possibly the biggest lie she had ever told in her life.

Yvie obviously knew that too, as she damn near snorted “You, Vanessa Vanjie Mateo, are seriously trying to tell me that the blonde, white, leggy supermodel you were drooling over earlier isn’t your type?!”

Vanessa hoped the walls off that closet were soundproofed, because she didn’t need Brooke to know how obviously she had been gaping at her earlier. She already had enough ammunition as is without knowing that she was all that occupied Vanessa’s mind these days.

Vanessa was just about to come up with a quick retort, when Yvie suddenly turned her attention elsewhere.

“What’s that?”

Vanessa followed Yvie’s line of sight, and to her utter horror immediately got what she was referring to.

Brooke’s red panties, hanging around the edge of the lamp in the corner.

“I can ex-“

Suddenly there was a loud bang coming from the closet, followed by a loud yelp as something, or more specifically a certain someone, fell to the ground.

“Don’t!-“ Vanessa made one last attempt to stop them, but knew in the end that it was futile as Yvie and Silky pushed past her, rushing towards the wooden closet as Vanessa buried her head in her hands and prepared herself for what would possible be the most embarrassing moment in her life.

And that’s when the doors to the closet opened.

“Well, well, well… look what we have here, Miss Vanessa” Silky’s voice was taunting her, on the edge of laughing, as Vanessa finally got the courage to look at the scene that had just unfolded in front of her.

Brooke was sitting on the bottom of the closet, clothes hangers and fallen pieces of clothing littered all around her as she was suddenly being stared at by two of Vanessa’s closest friends, the blonde looking absolutely mortified, mirroring the expression on her girlfriends face.

“Not your type, my ass. Scarlet owes me 50 bucks”!”

Well, the jig is up.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it! I'm thinking about adding one more part, and after that the wedding ofcourse! I'm still on the edge on whether i'll write more of this verse after i've finished the wedding, so I guess we'll see how it goes:)


End file.
